


Enough

by Junniejunjun017



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Sad, Suicide, everything is fine in the end I promise, im sorry if it’s bad, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junniejunjun017/pseuds/Junniejunjun017
Summary: “You said you wouldn’t leave me Jun...you said we’d get married and have kids-““Yea well not everyone keeps there words do they?” He coldly said.“Jun please don’t do it, I really do love you. I don’t know why I cheated Jun, I really don’t know why and why I kept doing it over and over again when I still had you-““It’s because I’m not enough.”
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 44





	Enough

“NO! I READ THE MESSAGES MINGHAO, NOW I KNOW THE TRUTH.” Jun was screaming at the top of his lungs at his boyfriend. His hand was clutching onto the boys phone as he showed him the messages of Minghao and a man named Mingyu having an affair behind his back.

“Jun no it’s not what you think-“ 

“NOT WHAT I THINK?! THIS IS SOLID EVIDENCE! AND TO THINK THAT THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR A MONTH!” 

Minghao let out a sigh and put a hand on Juns, only for it to be shaken off harshly. 

“Don’t touch me when you’ve laying hands on another man. You told me I was enough for you. That you would ever only love me. What a fool was I for believing your words so easily.” He scoffed. 

“Jun I-“ 

“No. Don’t say another word Minghao. Don’t try to make an excuse when everything has been exposed already. It was fun while it lasted Minghao. Now I can only thank you for the memories and actually making me feel like I was worth something to someone for once.”  
He began to head for the door, but was stopped by arms wrapping around his waist.

He held back his own tears as the younger made this harder for him. He was trying to show he wasn’t hurt by this, when he really was.

“Jun...you were enough, never say that you aren’t. I love you jun, I never stopped.” That’s when Minghao felt his arms getting ripped away from his boyfriend. 

“Don’t manipulate me. You know my problems, you know my flaws, don’t use them against me just so you can keep me by your side. You clearly went against your words considering you’d go sleep with that man every once a week.” He said coldly. 

Minghao tried to hug him and plead him to stay, but he was harshly pushed away, landing onto the floor.

He looked up after wincing from the hard impact, Jun was crying. Crying like a child, but fighting back those tears. 

“I always thought I finally had someone who thought I was enough for once. Who loved me, who wanted to take care of me. But I was wrong, wrong like always. I’m nothing to people, I was nothing to my friends, I was nothing to my family, and now, I’m finally nothing to you.” He angrily walked out the door, slamming it shut. 

He walked down the stairs furiously, wiping away his tears harshly.

He loved Minghao with all he had left. The way he was always there for him, the words he said to him, the way he promised to never leave him. 

Jun scoffed to himself. He wasn’t born to be loved. All experiences of it were fake Anyways. None of them actually meant something. He was always excluded from everything, told he was a drag, pushed away from others, easily replaced. He should have known it would have been time before Minghao got tired of him too. He just didn’t want to believe it.

But Minghao was the only thing he was holding onto, the only thing he was basically living for now. But now that he has someone else who can satisfy him, whats the purpose? No one is going to miss him anyways, no one. Not even himself. He wanted to leave this world, but only held on because of Minghao. But in the end, he really meant nothing. 

He laughed painfully through his tears as he continued to make his way to an all too familiar bridge above the sea. 

The place where’d he attempt many of his failed suicide attempts. 

He heavily sighed as he leaned against the railing. The waves were crashing violently and he was ready to become apart of them. 

He pulled his body over the railing, holding on to it backwards as he shuffled closer and closer to the edge. 

“JUN NO DONT-“ 

Fuck..it was always Minghao stopping him. 

He sighed and gave him a weak smile.

“Don’t fight for me anymore please. Even if I stayed, you wouldn’t change and I wouldn’t either. I’ve had enough.” 

Minghao let his tears fall. No, he loved jun so much, but he didn’t know why he just felt like it was okay to cheat. He didn’t know why when he only had Jun truly in his heart. 

“But I love you jun. I don’t love Mingyu. I didn’t promise him that I’d stay with him forever.” Minghao cried.

Jun scoffed. 

“You don’t feel anyway towards him right? Say that to the months worth of sleeping with him, then maybe we can talk. It’s okay, everyone gets tired of me eventually, it only took time for you to do so too. It’s fine. I’m used to it, but I don’t want to go through it another time. It hurts a lot you know.” He explained through his tears.

Minghao sobbed from a distance. His words cutting him deeper than a knife. He remembered how jun would be the one to cry in his arms, crying about how he hates himself, how he’s not enough, how everyone will eventually leave him. And every time Minghao would said he wouldn’t leave him and Jun promised that too. But now, both of them were breaking their promise. 

“You said you wouldn’t leave me Jun...you said we’d get married and have kids-“

“Yea well not everyone keeps there words do they?” He coldly said. 

“Jun please don’t do it, I really do love you. I don’t know why I cheated Jun, I really don’t know why and why I kept doing it over and over again when I still had you-“

“It’s because I’m not enough.” 

Minghaos sobs became quiet.

“And I’ll never be enough.” 

His hands let go of the railing as he felt his body fall. He closed his eyes, the moment he’s been dreaming of has finally come. He won’t be in anyone’s way anymore, he wont not be enough for anyone anymore. He’d be gone and that would be it. Just as everyone wanted.

But his eyes shot open. 

They shot open once he felt a hand gripping onto his for dear life, his view of Minghao holding onto his hand while tears ran down his face.

“Minghao? Let me go.” 

“NO! I won’t let you Jun. I can’t let you leave me when we promised each other we won’t.” He cried.

Jun flashed him a smile, a smile that Minghao always loved.  
“But you broke that promise a long time ago.” 

Minghao felt as his hand slipped out his. 

Jun kept that smile he loved so dearly on his face as he fell backwards into the sea. Water splashing up as his body drowned into the dark water, a rough wave picking up in the direction he fell, sweeping away all that was in its way.

And just like that Jun was gone. Gone forever, gone for good. Gone from his burdens.

“JUN!” Minghao screamed. His breathing became heavy as he could only stare into the ocean, his eyes stinging with tears.

He sobbed his name over and over again. It was all his fault. All his fault. All his fault. 

Jun felt at peace as his body made contact with the salty water. He was finally going to be gone, just as he wanted. No one to hurt him anymore, no one to use him. 

I’m sorry Minghao. I just loved you more than you loved me.... I’m sorry...I’m sorry...I’m sorry...

“Minghao I’m sorry....”  
“Junnie? What are you saying?” 

The olders eyes shot open and he sat up quickly.  
He was met with Minghao sitting on his lap, wearing one of his shirts that looked oversized on him as he held a confused and worried face.

He sighed in relief.

It was just a Dream...

Tears of relief came down and he felt a familiar warm pair of hands cup his face to wipe them away. He felt as piece of cold metal brushed against his skin.

Minghaos wedding ring. 

“Junnie, tell me what happened why are you crying?” 

Jun didn’t answer, he only pulled his husband close to his chest as he stuffed his face in his soft hair. His own hand came up to hold the back of the boys head, his eyes meeting up with his own wedding ring. 

It was just a Dream...

Minghao pulled away from his chest and gave him a concerned look.

“Jun please tell me what happened, you’re literally shaking.” He grabbed his husbands much larger hands to hold and felt as he clutched onto them. 

From there Jun explained the Dream he had and Minghao could only hold him close and showered him in kisses.

“No junnie, no! I would never ever in a million years cheat on you. Never. You chose me and I chose you.” He then raised his wedding ring up and smiled.

“And when you proposed to me and put this ring on my finger, there was no going back.” He finished. Jun could only kiss him deeply after those words, the two falling back on the bed as he hovered over the boy. 

Minghao giggled into the clumsy kiss and grabbed Juns face. He placed small kisses all over it.  
“I love you jun. I love you I love you I love you.” He said it over and over again every time he pressed a kiss on a part of his face.

“And I love you Minghao and I’ll never stop.” He pulled Minghaos arms away from his face so he could pull him in for a passionate kiss. They pulled away breathless and Minghao only smirked at the man on top of him. 

“Then why don’t you put those words into actions and pound into me until all I can think of is you.” He whispered it close to Juns ear, nipping at it at end. 

Jun smirked back, leaning into to start there love making until-

“DADDY! DAD!” 

Right, they already had two products from their love making. 

Jun withdrew from his husband, the younger visibly upset, but jun could only laugh, pulling him into a side hug as their two sons came running to their bed. 

They hopped on and tackled them into hugs.  
“Dad, daddy, we were waiting for you two to wake up!” Their oldest, Han said. Minghao chuckled and pulled him into his arms as he kissed the top of his head.  
“Daddy...” he whined. Minghao only laughed at his cute son. Proud of what he gave birth to, becoming even more proud as he stared at his second child he pushed out.

Their youngest, Min, was grabbing fistfuls of his dads hair, tugging at his playfully while Jun sat their in quiet pain. Minghao silently laughed and leaned over to kiss his cheek, their two sons gagging at the sight. 

“Alright you two, how about you give daddy and dad some time to change and then we can make pancakes for breakfast yeah?” Jun said softly. 

The boys eagerly smiled and nodded, hopping off their parents bed as they ran into the living room.

Minghao laughed as he saw them run so happily. Then he was suddenly pulled onto his husbands lap. 

“The kids are waiting for us you know.” He mumbled as he ran his hands around Juns muscular shoulders.  
“I know. But I just wanted to do this.”  
“Do what?” 

Minghaos question was soon answered as the man pulled him in for a loving kiss. He smiled into it and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

Jun held him as close as possible, his body begging to go further with him, but like always-

“GROSS!” Han yelled as he covered his eyes while standing by the door way. 

The two parted again, looking at each other as they laughed. 

Jun was glad that his dream was just and only a dream. He didn’t know where not being enough came from because after all, Minghao showed he was enough, his kids showed he was enough. And that’s all he needed to know himself that he was in fact, enough.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first AO3 post and storyyyy. I hope you guys like it and it wasn’t as bad...if it’s Im sorry and I’ll do better in my next stories. Speaking of my next stories, I hope you look forward to future ones I have in mind, which is a lot. Thank you for reading this and have a nice day and remember that you are enough ❤️.


End file.
